Shadow of Destiny Meeting Fate
by WritetotheDeath
Summary: *Finally! A new chapter is up!* Takes place during and after ending D. Mainly from Homunculus' POV. Please R/R
1. Prologue

1 Shadow of Destiny - Meeting Fate  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing in this fan fiction. I repeat nothing. All characters belong to Konami. I'm just using them for my own entertainment.  
  
This story starts at ending D, and you may recognise other parts of the game as you read on...  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
It started as a burning sensation in his chest. Growing and growing until he was almost screaming in pain. Why was it always so painful?  
  
Now the pressure. Crushing his fragile body almost to the point of collapse. And the sound...  
  
A bubbling sound, boiling water all around him. A figure on the other side of his glass prison. Not for long...  
  
A wave of magical energy spread out from his huddled figure, curled like a foetus inside that small space. He heard glass shatter, splashing water, and his own sigh of relief as the pressure around him disappeared, and the burning inside him lessened.  
  
He was free again...After so long he was free. Sitting on top of the machine which had been his means of escape, and very briefly his prison, Homunculus smiled....  
  
  
  
Short prologue, sorry. The other chapters will be longer, I promise. Feed back is welcome, this is my first fan fic so be gentle. E-mail me at sophie_houghton@hotmail.com  
  
Thank you 


	2. Name your wish.

1 Shadow of Destiny - Meeting Fate  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Well," said Homunculus brushing back his wet hair and shaking droplets of water from the strands that hung over his forehead, "how many centuries has it been since I saw the light of day?"  
  
He would have laughed out loud at this point, except that, looking down, he now saw his 'summoner', a man about 50 years of age, who was regarding him in fascination. Of course, Homunculus had been through this so many times and, feeling he was owed some entertainment after his long imprisonment..  
  
"Are you my so called 'master' this time around?" he asked, leaning forward, so he could see with satisfaction, the look of fascination on the doctors face turn first to confusion at his words, and then to something approaching horror when he saw Homunculus' inhuman red eyes. Eyes that were exactly the same colour as the stone used to call him forth. The Philosophers Stone.  
  
"What the.?" cried Dr. Wagner in shock, as he tried to make sense of Homunculus' words. Master? What was this.this thing talking about?  
  
"'What' yourself," snapped Homunculus, impatient to enjoy his newly acquired freedom and disappointed that after so many summonings not one alchemist had yet come up with a decent comeback. "You're the one who broke the seal," he continued. "So, what do you desire most? Immortality? Eternal youth? To be filthy rich? Name it and it's yours."  
  
"What is this? W-what lunacy?" said Dr. Wagner, confused by Homunculus' casual talk about wishes.  
  
Smiling at the effect he was having on the poor doctor, Homunculus jumped down from the top of the machine, bending his knees to cushion the shock of landing. He then turned to the doctor and putting his hands on his hips, spoke his favourite line;  
  
"But of course, your soul is mine when your futile existence ends" he smiled more broadly as the doctor grew more confused and horrified with every word. "Until then" continued Homunculus, "you can do what ever you like".  
  
There was a slight pause and then Homunculus said, to hurry the doctor in his decision, "Come on. Name your wish." 


	3. My youth!

1 Shadow of Destiny - Meeting Fate  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Dr. Wagner leant forward, putting his head in his hands, "For what? For this.I.?" he questioned himself. What was going on?  
  
"Hmm? What did you say?" said Homunculus, raising a hand to his ear and bending forward in an exaggerated gesture of trying to hear the doctor better. He continued to mock him. "I didn't catch that."  
  
Wagner, not really paying attention to this strange creature, continued to speak to himself, as if speaking his thought out loud would make them clearer. "Was my research in vain? Was I wrong after all these years devoted to my task?" He grew more and more upset as he spoke and finally, looking skywards he cried out, "Helena, forgive me!"  
  
Homunculus watched in amusement but was now starting to get impatient again. "Oh hurry up will you?" he said in a bored voice.  
  
Suddenly the doctor turned to him, a look of fierce intent in his eyes. "Give me my youth! I want to start my life over!" Wagner said. Homunculus straightened up, impressed by Wagners quick recovery and glad to finally be able to get away from that dark little basement. "And if possible let me stay that age." Finished Wagner. He had wasted his life on this experiment, now he had the opportunity to get his life back he wasn't going to let it pass.  
  
"Sure thing," said Homunculus. "Hold on. THERE!" He pulled his arm back and threw his magic at Wagner as he said this. He felt the magic leave him and watched as smoke rose up around Wagner, blocking him from view.  
  
"That young man the other day, I envied him his youth" said Wagner to himself. Homunculus smiled and let the image that was in Wagners mind control the magic as it changed his body. He could no longer see Wagner for the smoke that filled the room. All he could see was a faint out line.  
  
Wagner gave one final cry in his own voice, before it changed into one so much younger and clearer. The magic had done its work, however twisted that work actually was.  
  
"Am I.?" said the doctor trying to examine his new form through the smoke. "Did it really work?"  
  
"Trust me okay" Homunculus reassured him. "You got exactly what you wished for." The smoke still hid the doctor from view but Homunculus' magic never failed.  
  
The doctor suddenly looked up at the figure of Homunculus through the smoke and knew what he had to do.  
  
"Your work here is done. Its back to where you came from demon!"  
  
Now it was Homunculus' turn to be confused. Then the doctors words sank in and he saw, for the first time, what he was standing on.  
  
No. 


	4. Be damned!

1 Shadow of Destiny - Meeting Fate  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 3  
  
  
  
White light began to move along the floor, following to perfection the chalked lines under Homunculus' feet. Before he even had time to register what was happening, a searing wall of magic energy went up all around him and a pain that was far more crushing than what he had experienced during his summoning engulfed the demon.  
  
Writhing in agony, it took tremendous effort for Homunculus to finally speak. "Damn! A pentagram!" he cried out, the light blinding him.  
  
"It's no great art to get rid of the likes of you," said the now youthful Dr. Wagner, contemptuously, "but I was well advised to ready an additional barrier." Homunculus could say nothing to this. Rage filled him. He had given this mortal man what he wanted, and now.  
  
"Return to the stone from whence you came, and I will start my research and my life from the beginning!" Homunculus couldn't believe Wagners words. He had been used! He could not experience his freedom. His rage soared inside him and gave him new strength to say.  
  
"You.you.Damnit, you'll pay for this! No pentagram is completely.I'll wipe you mind of memories!" A fitting punishment Homunculus thought. With no knowledge of your life you will never continue your precious research!  
  
Homunculus gathered his last remaining strength and magic and threw his magic force at the doctor. He couldn't see, but he heard as the doctor gave a yell of pain and clutched his head. Homunculus gave one last cry before giving in to his inevitable imprisonment.  
  
"Be damned to the endless night of youth." He screamed in pain as all his energy was expelled to his surroundings. He heard glass smashing and wood splintering. His energy was causing the house to explode!  
  
White light engulfed him, but something was wrong. Very wrong. He couldn't feel the pressure around him as his body was starting to break down into the Philosophers Stone once again. He felt heat, and then, he was being lifted from his feet by the force of the explosion around him.  
  
Then falling.he was falling to the ground. He couldn't tell how far he had to fall but suddenly without any warning, he hit the cold stone of the floor above the basement in the Wagners' home.  
  
He hit it hard, causing immense physical pain. He lay on his back for a long time, trying to bring himself together. His body was healing quickly, though it still ached all over. The heat inside his body had vanished but he could feel the heat underneath him as he lay on the floor, recovering. He opened his eyes. He could see clearly now, though there was nothing to see but the wreckage of the house. He raised himself up into a sitting position. Slowly and carefully. He gave a slight cry of pain again but ignored it. Now slightly recovered he stood up, ignoring his aches and pains. He stumbled back slightly before regaining his balance.  
  
Then his ears picked up a noise coming from the other side of the room, near the houses front door. Coughing?  
  
Someone was there with him. 


	5. A Stranger

1 Shadow of Destiny - Meeting Fate  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"You? Why are you here?" said a voice from the other side of the room. It sounded familiar to Homunculus though he couldn't understand why. He looked up and through the steam, which rose from the basement through the cracks in the stone floor.  
  
An oddly dressed young man with long blonde hair tied back was staring at him. Homunculus briefly considered the mans choice of words. Judging by his emphasis on the word 'you' it sounded as though the guy knew him, which was impossible. Homunculus had never seen him before.  
  
Homunculus began to fade from reality protectively, worried by the presence of this strange man. As the red glow dissolved his body Homunculus just managed to speak.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The last thing he saw was the young mans face looking at him in confusion. Then, with a great feeling of relief, he appeared in his small world between this life and the afterlife. As an artificial life he could exist here since he was neither dead nor truly alive, and could also exist in both the living and dead realms.  
  
On top of the doorframe, which was his favorite resting-place he felt his power returning and, because he was still troubled by it, decided to see what was happening in the lab. He turned to the tall window, which allowed him to see anything he wished, and concentrated. An image of the Wagner household appeared. He watched as he saw the young man he had briefly met in the hall go to the lab door and try to open it.  
  
It was locked, but the man didn't seem to be bothered. He turned around and picked up a key, which was lying amongst the wreckage and examined it. He then pulled a small device out of the pocket of his trousers. Homunculus stared in amazement as he realized what it was.  
  
His Digipad!  
  
But how had this man acquired it? Homunculus was the only being known to possess a time traveling device such as this. In disbelief, Homunculus held out his hand and concentrated. A Digipad, exactly the same as the one the young man was holding. He smiled, that would teach that guy to steal from him.  
  
He looked back at the window and was instantly even more confused than before. The man still had the Digipad in his hand and as Homunculus watched, used it and vanished in a bolt of shining green light. But how could there be two Digipads? Homunculus looked down at his own Digipad. Then back at the window. Who was that guy?  
  
Suddenly, the door to the lab opened and someone stepped out. 


	6. Responding

Shadow of Destiny - Meeting Fate  
  
1.1.1.1.1.1.1 Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Homunculus watched as the figure came up out of the lab. He felt angry, knowing it could only be Dr. Wagner who would come up. He would enjoy watching the old man stumble around wondering who and where he was. When the figure emerged completely from the basement Homunculus got a very unexpected shock.  
  
The man wore the same clothes as Dr. Wagner but his face... Homunculus had seen that face only a few minutes ago. The young man who had his digipad. The same blonde hair, jade eyes....Homunculus was more confused than ever, and this infuriated him. He thought about Dr. Wagner's wish. Eternal youth.  
  
Well he was young, there was no doubt about that. But that other man couldn't be the younger version of Wagner, otherwise it would be impossible for him to be here. Then again, the stranger did have a digipad...But how had he got it?  
  
Homunculus allowed the window image to follow Wagner out of the house into the streets of the town. Wagner obviously had no clue where he was and wandered around the small town, looking at his surroundings.  
  
Homunculus would have liked to watch Wagner for longer but something else was wrong, other than the similarity (to put it mildly) between the two men he had just "met". He could feel something calling him. Something that was vitally important to him. It was a strange thing to experience. He was so tuned in to his environment that he could sense things relevant to his life. Much like the digipad responded to phenomenon that was relevant to his past or future.  
  
Something was calling him now for some strange reason and, because of his curiostity and that he was naturally interested in anything that might effect him in someway, he followed this calling...  
  
...back to the Alchemists house. 


	7. Father?

1 Shadow of Destiny - Meeting Fate  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Homunculus concentrated and the image in the window shivered and changed. Now he was looking at the ground floor of the alchemist's house. Stone and wood lay everywhere on the floor and steam was still hissing through the cracks in the floor. Homunculus couldn't help feeling smug about his destruction of the house, but his confusion was even stronger. Why was he being forced back here?  
  
He was considering leaving, not wanting to remain in the home of his late 'master', when shouts from outside and running footsteps approached. The window image turned to the door and Homunculus saw two children come through, their faces distraught at the sight of the wreckage.  
  
"Oh God!" said the young woman. She looked no older than 17, with long brown hair and a rather high-pitched, and panicked voice. The young boy beside her had blonde hair which fell in his eyes and also a rather high- pitched voice. He looked about 11 years old. "What about Father?" shouted the boy. They both ran to the basement door and disappeared down the stairs.  
  
So the doctor had children? Homunculus couldn't suppress a chuckle. He had caused a lot more damage than he had anticipated. And since he hadn't intended to cause it, he could laugh freely about it. With this twisted sense of logic, Homunculus followed the two children to the basement, hoping to get more amusement from their reaction to 'daddys' disappearance.  
  
"Father? Where are you?" the young girl was saying, loudly over the noise of hissing steam.  
  
"He...he abandoned us! Father walked out and left us!" said the young boy, his voice trembling with anger and sorrow. Homunculus was trembling too, but with laughter.  
  
"Hugo! Don't think that! He's probably wandering around outside. I'll go and take a look". The girl walked back up the stairs and went out. Homunculus wasn't interested in her, the boy, Hugo, amused him however and he allowed the window to go closer to Hugo as he sat down on the steps and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Father! You don't care about us! All you care about is stupid research. Oh God...." the boys voice trailed off into long sobs. Homunculus smiled, he didn't like Wagner, and this dislike passed on to his children. This boy was pathetic! It pleased Homunculus that Wagner's family was now destroyed, and by Wagner himself to. It was a perfect revenge for him. And with that comforting thought in mind, he prepared to leave. He wasn't going to spend his new freedom here!  
  
But Homunculus wasn't expecting the soft noise that came from the centre of the lab. He watched as the ground the boy was now standing on vibrated slightly and bright lights surrounded, and engulfed the lab. Hugo covered his eyes with his hands. Homunculus tried to see through the glare.  
  
The glare died away and the machine came into view. Homunculus and Hugo stared at it with the same look of utter confusion as it came to rest on the ground.  
  
They barely had time to get over the first shock, when a side panel in the contraption opened, and someone stepped out. 


	8. The Machine

1 Shadow of Destiny - Meeting Fate  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 7  
  
  
  
This man was old. Very old. His hair was grey and his back was hunched over as he clambered out of the machine. He was carrying a walking stick, and immediately turned and saw Hugo.  
  
"Who are you?" Hugo asked, more confused than Homunculus, who was concentrating more on the machine than the old man. He had a sickening suspicion of what the machine might be for and this was confirmed by the following conversation.  
  
The man said, "Never mind who I am. I'm giving you this machine."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's the same machine as is in the possession of a man you know. A time travelling device."  
  
Another one!?! Homunculus wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Three time machines, two of them identical digipads and the other, as far as he could gather from the mans words, a remake of the digipad. Homunculus had no doubt that they were referring to the young man he had seen earlier. The one who looked exactly like the young Dr. Wagner.  
  
"You're giving this to me?" Hugo was saying, still as baffled as ever. "Why?"  
  
"Listen to me, your father was doing very important research, he disappeared because of his success. The young man you know brought him the last ingredient he needed to complete his experiments. The Philosophers Stone."  
  
Homunculus interest, if possible, grew at the mention of the stone. So the young man had brought about his summoning? But why?  
  
"But what's the Philosophers Stone?" Hugo asked, obviously struggling to keep up with what the man was saying.  
  
"The Philosophers Stone is capable of creating an artificial life, or it can be used to bring forth a single life, one that you, tried and failed to bring back. That of your own mother!"  
  
"How do you know all this? How do you know who I am?" asked Hugo. How could this man know that his mother had passed away from a wasting illness two years ago, and how he, Hugo, had attempted to use a lock of her hair to bring her back? The answer was more shocking than he or Homunculus could have imagined.  
  
"Because," said the old man, stepping closer so Hugo could see right into his eyes.  
  
"I - am - you." 


	9. Because of him...

1 Shadow of Destiny – Meeting Fate  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 8  
  
Homunculus couldn't hold back a snort of amusement at Hugo's expression, despite his own shock at this revelation. He brought the image of the two Hugos closer in the window image, leaning forward in anticipation of what might come next.  
  
"But...w-what does that mean? What am I supposed to do with..."  
  
"Think about what I have said," said the old man. "Your father disappeared because that man helped him complete the experiment."  
  
"You mean...Eike did this?"  
  
"He brought this on you! Because of him your father completed the Homunculus experiment. Eike brought him the Philosopher's Stone and he used it to make Homunculus. Homunculus did this to you, Hugo! He did this to me! He must be stopped!"  
  
Homunculus admired the old man's power, despite his age. Time had obviously not blunted his hatred of this...Eike. Or of himself.  
  
"But how can I stop what's already happened?" The young Hugo was saying, desperately.  
  
"If you take this machine it will track his device forward in time. If you do it correctly, you should be able to stop him before he can cause this disaster. You have to go and find him, Hugo! And then you have to kill him!"  
  
"What!" Hugo leapt back, clearly horrified. "W-what? No! N-no! I can't kill someone! Not Eike! He's...  
  
"...the reason you family lies in ruins, Hugo! The reason you now have no mother or father. If you can't see that then you're a fool! If you kill him you will gain everything. You will prevent the Homunculus from being created and stop your father's death. And you can take the stone from Eike and use it for your own means..."  
  
The old Hugo suddenly doubled over in pain. He began to cough violently. Hugo ran forward.  
  
"No!" Shouted the old man, waving his stick with all the strength that was left to him. "If you touch me then our existence will be completely erased. Just take the machine and leave. I'll die with the knowledge you will prevent these events..."  
  
Another spasm of coughing arose from the old man. He began to stagger towards the stairs. "You know what I've...said is...true." He managed to gasp as he went up the stairs. "It's possible to change this...terrible fate. But be quick! Hurry!"  
  
"But...wait!" Hugo called after his future self. But he was gone. Homunculus watched the young boy, knowing there would be no point in following the old man. The boy said nothing, but gradually, Homunculus began to see a new light in his face. It was a light which, to anyone else, would have been terrifyingly murderous and determined. Homunculus found it amusing that this...kid was actually presuming that he could change destiny.  
  
Well, thought Homunculus, We'll play this little game of yours. It'll be something to pass the time...  
  
  
  
//Oh god...please review, this took up loads of my time. (I don't have a lot of spare time). Please! 


End file.
